New Threat
by masterofdark
Summary: naruto's older brother comes back and tells everybody about a new threat
1. Chapter 1

Name: Arashi Namikaze (Uzumaki)

Age:20

Weight:165

Height;6'1

Eyes: Hard light Blue -that has a look of such coldness, like pieces of ice

Hair Color: Long Blonde Spiky hair (longer then naruto after time-skip)

Percings: two piercings in his left eye-brow and two spiked piercing on each side of his lip

Power Level: Mid Kage

Traits: three Claw scars running down his left side of his face over his eye( he can still see in his left eye) and he has retractable claws in his right hand(like wolverine you'll find out soon how he got that)

Tattoos: tribal marks on his arms, neck, chest and back

Rank: Ex-anbu black ops commander

Village: Konohagakure no Sato(konoha aka leaf village) now uzumakigakure

Alias: Kuroi Enkou no Konoha- Black Flame of Konaha

Living relatives: Naruto( little brother) Tsunade ( Grandmother)

Chakra Elements: Fire and Wind

Jutsus:

Name: Rasengan Rank:A Range: close(0m-5m)  
type;Attack Discription; We all know what it does so i dont nee to tell u

Name: Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken: Spiral Shuriken Rank:S Range:close (0m-5m)  
Type:attack Discription; He uses his wind element to make this jutsu and it has the same side effects as naruto's

Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Technique Rank:B Range-  
Type: Supplementary Desciption: We know what it does Hand Seals: 1

Name: Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Rank:A Range-  
Type: Supplementary Discription: Its a Naruto move who ever doesnt know what this does need to watch episode 78 of the first arc Hand Seals: 1

Name: Makai Kannonhou-Hell Cannon Rank: S Range: Close(0m5m) Mid (5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Type: Attack Description: The user's fist gets covered in black fire and he pushes his fist forward and releases the blast. If used at full power it can destroy half of a hidden village Hand Seals: None

Name: Fuuton:Tenkuu Shuuren-Wind Style: Air Drill Rank: B Range: Close (0m5m)  
Type: Attack Description: Air wraps around the users arm and if he connects with the jutsu, it can punch a whole right through the target Hand Seals:5

Name: Kuroi Doragan Toku-Black Dragon Shield Rank:A Range: Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Type: Defense Description: The user can put up a shield over an entier village or over a few people, the shield can stay up to as long as the user what it up Hands Seal: 12

Name: Kuroi Doragan Bakufuu-Black Dragon Blast Rank: A Range: Close(0m5m) Mid (5m10m) Far (10m+)  
Type: Attack Description: The user summons a dragon of black fire into his palms of both hands and cover his hands in black fire, when he fires the jutsu he has too use both hands to keep the jutsu under control Hand Seals: 23

Nake: KatonGoukakyuu no Jutsu-Fire StyleGreat fireball Technique Range: Close (0m5m)  
Rank:C Type:Attack Description: Katon ∙ Goukakyuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals, draws chakra from their mouth into their chest and them immediately exhales it. They then blow a stream of fire which erupts into a large sphere of flames. To better manage the flames the ninja will bring their hand to their mouth to control it.

Katon jutsu such as this are seen as a rite of passage into adulthood for Uchiha clan members. Once the member can manipulate fire, they are finally recognized as no longer being a child.  
Hand Seal: 7

Name: KatonHousenka no Jutsu-Fire StyleMythical Fire Phoenix Techniue Range: Close (0m5m)  
Rank:C Type: Attack Description: Katon ∙ Housenka no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu techinque utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does the necessary hand seals and then emits a series of small fire balls. The ninja can also hurl a projectile which is covered in these same flames. To the opponent the attack appears to be only the balls of flame, they do not see the hidden threat within the flames. Meaning that even if the flames are put out, the projectiles still converge on the target. The flames can be used to cover different projectiles like shuriken or kunai.  
Hand Seals: 12

Name: KatonKaryuu Endan-Fire StyleFire Dragon Flame Projectile Range:Close (0m5m) Mid (5m10m)  
Rank:B Type: Attack Description: Katon ∙ Karyuu Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and the proceeds to blow a large jet of fire from their mouth.  
Hand Seals: 6

Katon: Shiro Kadou- Fire Style: White Vortex Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Rank:S Type: Attack Description: The user puts his wind element around his organs and mouth that when he breaths out fire it becomes out so hot that it turns white Hand Seals:44

Katon: Ryuusei Mure-Fire Style: Meteor Swarm Range: Close(0m5m) Mid (5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user spits out four basketball sized balls of brimfire that when they connect with a hard surface they exploed Hand Seals:17

Fuuton: Kaze Dageki Nami-Wind Style: Wind ShockWave Range: Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Rank:C Type:Attack Description: The user put their wind element in both hands and when the user slaps both hands together a shockwave of wind shoots forward from the hands and hurls the opponent or opponets backwards Hand Seals:10

Katon: Enkou Tatsumaki-Fire Style: Flame Tornado Range: Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: A tornado of black flames that can give the enemies bad burns Hand Seals:25

Chakra Whip Range: Close(0m5m)  
Rank:B Type:Attack Descrription: The user makes a whip out of his/her chakra and slaps his/her opponent with it Hand Seals:5

Fuuton: Wangetsu Tsuki Nami-Wind Style: Cresent Moon Air Wave Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user swipes his hand and cresent moon shap wind blast at the opponent or opponents and cuts them up Hand Seals:14

Fuuton: Tatsumaki-Wind Style: Tornado Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Rank:B Type:Attack Description: The user opens his or her mouth and tornado style wind blast the opponent or opponents back and smashes he/she or them into a rock or tree Hand Seals:14

Fuuton; Kaze Toku-Wind Style: Wind Shield Range:Close(0m5m)  
Rank:A Type:Defense Description: The user surrounds himself/herself in a shield of wind that if he/she increses the shield around him/her that it could melt metal Hand Seals:3

Katon: Taijuu Fenikkusu Hinotama-Fire Style: Multiple Phoenix Fireball Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user spits out multiple fireball that are shaped like a phoenix and the user commands them where to go Hand Seals:11

Fuuton: Kaze Katana-Wind Style: Wind Sword Range:Close(0m5m)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user turns the wind around him/her into a invisible to a naked eye but visable to those who are the target for it Hand Seals:63

Katon: Enkou Katana-Fire Style: Flame Sword Range:Close(0m5m)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The User turns the fire that are close to him/her into a sword that is visable to the eye Hand Seals:63

Fuuton & Katon: Katana no Kitsu Onjou-Wind & Fire Style: Sword of Intense Death Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m)  
Rank:S Type:Attack Description: This jutsu is combined of both wind & fire sword. It is so strong that it can extend to the weilders whim and slices the target or targets that after they are killed by this jutsu they burn to ash Hand Seals:126

Oni:Tsume no Onjou-Demon Style: Claw of Death Range:Close(0m5m)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user puts chakra into his/her claws and swripes at the opponent. Blueish-Green energy comes behind the claws and has the power to kill the opponent or leave claw marks on structors or breaks any metal(Katana's, Kunai's and Shurikens)  
Hand Seals:3

Katon: Genkotsu no sono Fenikkusu Enkou-Fire Style: Fist of the Phoenix Flame Range:Close(0m5m) Mid(5m10m) Far(10m+)  
Rank:A Type:Attack Description: The user's fist gets covered in orange flames. He/She pushes his/her fist forward and a blast that looks like a phoenix that can burn anything in its path for half a mile Taijutsu and Taijutsu styles

Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Spiritualism Technique (or summoning jutsu)  
Range-  
Rank:C Type: Attack, Defense, Supplementary Description: Arashi summons dragons of all shapes and sizes Hand Seals: 7

Shiki Fuujin - Corpse Spirit Sealing Method Rank: S Range: Close (0m 5m)  
Type: Attack Description:Shiki Fuujin is a Fuuinjutsu technique developed by the Fourth Hokage. A variation of this technique was used to seal the Kyuubi within Naruto. The technique was taught to the Third Hokage who later used it in battle. After calling forth the Shinigami (Death God) with the proper handseals, the user will hand over their soul in exchange for the Death God removing the soul from his target. The ultimate sacrificial jutsu, this technique can be used by a Kage Bunshin, but the Death God will still remove the original caster's soul.

With the jutsu activated, a spectral form of the caster will appear in front of the Death God. The Death God will push his arm through this spectral body, and the arm will extend from the chest of the real caster. This forces the caster to be close or grasping his target. The arm will reach out into the body of the target, and draw their soul from their body. If the Death God is unable to remove the whole soul because of the near death of the caster, it can remove it's knife and merely slice off a portion of the spectral form's soul to consume. This will render the targets corresponding body part dead and useless. The soul portion removed will then be sealed within the chest of the caster. Both the soul of the target and the caster will never pass into the afterlife. They will be condemned to suffer in the Death God's stomach for all eternity, locked in a hated combat, never to escape.

Hand Seals: 9

TaiJutsu Style:

Namikaze style: the user put his element into his hands and kicks to either push or damage the opponent the style uses alot of kicks and punches.

Kenjutsu

Sword Style: Santoryu (three sword style), Nito-Ryu(two sword style) Itto-Ryu(one sword style)( heh so i used zoro's style)

Swords: Junsei(pure) his fathers sword(aka 4th if u didn't know)  
Fuyu(winter) a sword he got on his joruney Mokumoku(silent) the sword he got when he joined anbu

Sword Attack:

Oni Giri (Demon Cleave): the usercrosses his arms over his chest and strikes with all three swords.

Santoryu Ougi: Sanzen Sekai (Three swords secret: three thousand realms):the user begins spinning two of his swords in front of him to build up centifrugal force and then lunges forwards, striking with all three swords. It is his Ougi,

Shishi Sonsen (Lions Song): the user sheaths his sword, and uses Battoujutsu. However, when using this, He can cut through steel with this move effortlessly, and he claims that it can, in fact slash through anything, even diamond.

Asura: If the user becomes angry enough, then he moves at such a rate he seems to have six arms, and three heads, giving him the ability to fight with nine swords at once.  
Takanami (Hawk Wave): While airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock opponents over.

Nito-Ryu Iai: Rashoumon: A dual sword drawing technique so powerful it split large obstacles in half.

Nana-Jyuu Pound Hou (72 Pound Cannon): Same principle as the 36 Pound Cannon using two swords.

Itto-Ryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (Lion's Song / Lion Strike): Places the sheathed sword behind his back, the attack rapidly unsheaths, attacks, and sheaths the sword.

San-Jyu-Roku Pound Hou (36 Pound Cannon / Single Sword Soaring Pheonix): This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance.

Genjutsu:  
Name:Kokuangyouno Jutsu- Journey into Black Darkness Technique Rank: A Range: Close (0m 5m), Mid (5m 10m)  
Type: Supplementary Description: Kokuangyou no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique which causes the ninja's opponent to be enveloped in total darkness. While in the black void, the ninja will be unable to see any incoming attack or threat.  
Hand Seals:12

Seals

Nullification Rank: S ( if im worng someone please tell me)  
Range: -  
Type: Supplementary( tell me if im wrong)  
Description: he had this seal on him in his 1st month in anbu so that the enemy ninja couldnt copy it if he ever fought against the sharingan

Strength Rank:S Range-  
Type: Supplementary Description: this seal maxes out the wearers strenght

Speed Rank:S Range-  
Type: Supplementary Description: this seal maxes out the wearers speed

Pain Rank:S Range-  
Type: Supplementary Description: this seal numifys the wearers pain

Kekkei Genkia:

Hiraishin-Flying Thunder God-this was really one of the yondaime's kekkei genkia. the clan-members that uses this kekkei genkai travels so fast that it looks like flash of the users hair color.

Sono Hogosha-The Guardian- wings spourt of the clan-members back. he or she gains the ability to fly. the color of the wings are of the following white: he/she would die for his/her precious people red: seen alot of death black: hates the village

Kongougan-Diamond eye- a full black eye with a white pupil with four diamonds around it. each diamond has a special ability. First diamond lets you copy any genjutsu or ninjutsu your opponent uses.second diamond lets you see your oppnent's movements before he/she does them. third diamond let you use any jutsu the user know without and hand seals. the fourth and final diamond lets you see though solid objects and shows your opponent or opponents their worst fears( also lets you use the first three diamond's abilities as well) when the user gets pissed the diamonds spin around the pupil

Other items: a magical ocarina. when he plays it. it can be only be heard by his tragets or his relatives and friends. a dragon blade necklace that has a bloodstone in the center of the blade and a chocker that has a few spike on it and the kanji of Uragiri( Betrayal) in the center of it

clothing; he mostly wears the leaf anbu's special chest armor and the reinforcing arm guards and a white trench coat with black flames on the bottom rising to about 7 inches from the bottom and a black sash that has batsu(clan) namikaze uzumaki on it and helps keeping his three swords at his waist so he can grab them easily 


	2. He's back

thoughts "talking"  
/jutsu/  
kyuubi talking  
[kyuubi thoughts  
;Summoning talking;  
summoning thoughts

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (asuma is not dead in my story)

unknow location

" Leader-sama" said zetsu " yes what is it " said pain " HE has returned to konoha. All the members of akatsuki when wide-eye,"shit this is very bad for us to get the kyuubi with him around" said kisame. Every member of akatsuki were mumbeling, "QUITE" yelled pain "we will have to rethink our plans now"

meanwhile in Konoha at the hokage manor

the konoha twelve along with kakashi, kurenia, asuma, yamato, sai, jiraiya,shizune, genma,gai and most of the twelve kids family's were there."ok we will send all you people into sand to get-" tsunade was cut up when she heard a song that she hasn't heard in almost ten years. All the adults went wided eye,Kakashi and yamato went pale and were shaking badly, naruto emotions changed from shocked to joy and then incredible anger."you LYING PIECE OF SHIT!!" yelled naruto as he looked at kakashi and then jiraiya. "naruto calm down" said tsunade as she rubbed her temples" SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD DEMENTED HAG" yelled naruto as he stomped up to her desk, everybody that knew naruto went wide eyed that he was this angry and was more disrepectful then normal. Tsunade reached over her desk and grabbed naruto by the collar and said" naruto please control yourself before you do something you will regret". Naruto slapped her hand away and took off his forehead protector and slammed it on the desk and put his hand over it and said"I NARUTO NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI hereby resign as a shinobi and citizen of konoha", everybody in the room was watching naruto leave the room with wide eyes.As naruto just slammed the door shut, a big smash was heard and the door that naruto slammed shut broke off the hinges and hit tsunade's desk with naruto underneath the wreck door. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU..YOU MOTHERFUCKER" yelled naruto "my my onii-san you have a very bad mouth and i think i need to wash your mouth out with soap" said a deep voice. Naruto's eyes were tearing up "ani..aniki?" said naruto quitely, a tall hooded figure walked into the room and removed his hood and showed everybody long spiky blond hair and hard blue eyes running down his left side of his face was three claw shaped scars. His eyes softened up " hello there onii-san", "Aniki"yelled naruto as he hugged his anikis waist.Arashi scanned the room and until his eyes rested on tsunade "hey there mesuinu(bitch)"said arashi in a deep and scary voice, "who the hell do you think you are to call her that you aka(filth)" said sakura ." i am arashi namikaze uzumaki" said arashi"and the mesuinu over there is my grandmother" as he points at tsunade. Everybody in the room expect jiraiya,tsunade and naruto went wide eyed at that comment, "why are you here arashi" asked jiraiya " i am here to take naruto away from this filthy village and from all the pain he felt here" said arashi , "what pain all i know is he was just neglectd?" said shikamaru " naruto take down the genjutsu over your body" commanded arashi "Ok" said naruto as he dropped the genjutsu and showed he had a big scar from the top of his right side of his face down to just under his neck"ok naruto take off your shirt" said arashi, naruto started to take off his shirt and showed everybody a cross shaped scar over his heart and a round hole over his rights lung from(from the vote fight) " whats that cross shaped scar over his heart?" asked ino " i can back from a mission and i heared that naruto was attacked by the villagers so when i came to our house and saw that he was trying to carved out his heart" said arashi in a sad voice. " wait why did you and naruto say namikaze uzumaki?" asked a curious sakura " we say that because namikaze is our father's last name and uzumaki is our mother's last name" said naruto "wait namikaze sounds familiar somewhere" wondered tenten " our father was a very famous person in this village" said arashi "really who was your father?" asked chouji " our father was minato namikaze also know as konoha's yellow flash and the yondaime hokage"said arashi, everybody in the room fainted expect tsunade,jiraiya,arashi,naruto and all the adults that knew already. As everybody that fainted woke up " ok arashi besides taking naruto away from the village why else are you here?" asked tsunade " i can't tell you yet until my guest arrive in the village" said arashi " what guest?" asked asuma " every village that has ninjas in it will be here in in about three days and then i will tell you my report" said arashi " what why did you invite all the villages here?" asked kurenia " well lets just say that this will change the ninja lands forever" said a angry arashi " tsunade-sama who is arashi" asked kiba " arashi was in anbu at the age of 6 and at the age of 7 he was promoted to commander of all anbu and he got the title of Kuroi Enkou no Konoha(black flame of konoha) and at the age of 10 he was betrayed by his two top captains and he got banshied for ten years" said gai " oh yeah that reminds me" said arashi with a evil grin " kakashi" said arashi "sir" said kakashi as he stood straight up "yamato" said arashi "sir" said yamato as he stood straigh up "meet me at training area 77" as he hiraishin away. Everybody in the room shunshin away to area 77.

at training area 77

Arashi was standing there waiting for the others to get there, everybody got there and yamato and kakashi slowly walked up. "Ok you two we are going to have out fight on top of our summoning boss's backs.ok"said arashi as he went thought the hand selas as did yamato and kakashi and all three said /kuchiyose no jutsu/ and three big poofs of smoke covered the area. As the smoke cleared a big dog named Anubis, a big tiger named byakuya(white night) and a big black dragon named salama( finnish for lightning) ; arashi-sama what is your orders my master; said salama, "salama i want you to destroy this flea ridden mutt and this kitten" said arashi. Anubis and byakuyu both growled at begin insulted ; kakashi and yamato who is the brat that insults us?; said both anubis and byakuya " that brat as you call him is no other then arashi namikaze uzumaki" said kakashi ; hehe so the little squirt grew into the splitting image of his father, arashi must be very honored to look like minato" said anubis "honored you think i'm honored to look like the asshole who made naruto's life miserable?" spat out arashi. "Arashi you shouldn't speak to this villages best hokage like that " said yamato, " i can speak anyway i want to about the bastard ,if he only gave me that burden.naruto would have lived a normal life" said arashi in a sad voice. "tsunade-sama what does arashi mean by the burden naruto has" asked shino " fifthteen years ago when the kyuubi attacked this village the yondaime used a forbidden jutsu to seal the kyuubi in a newborn baby that just had his umbilical cord cut that baby was none other then my grandson naruto" said tsunade in a sad voice. "YOU mean naruto is the kyuubi reborn" asked a scared ino, naruto walked up to his friends and was about to talk when all his friends expect neji,hinata ino and shikamaru yelled " stay away from us you blood thirsty monster" as they ran away, naruto fell to his knees and had a mental breakdown, he was shaking like a leaf and was crying and screamed" i lost most of my precious people i have nothing to live for anymore". Arashi,kakashi and yamato heard this they dismissed their summons and walked up to naruto and kakashi and yamato carried him away arashi walked up to tsunade and said " i want those damn brats and their familys in the meeting so they understand whats going to happen" the he started to walk after his brother. Just as tsunade was about to walk away a anbu poofed in front of her" hokage-sama all the kages and leaders of the other ninja villages are here for a meeting" " yes show them to the meeting area and get the other konoha ninjas and council members there as well oh and get all the clans there as well" ordered tsunade " as you command hokage-sama" and poofed away

at the meeting area

all the ninjas ,clans and council members of all the other villages were all waiting for this meeting

when most of konoha's ninjas and clans saw naruto they yelled " MONSTER" and threw rocks at him until they felt an explosion and saw black flame chakra surrounding a hooded figure as he walked forward wings exploded out of his back, the wings were blackish red and had a few white feathers in it. Every konoha ninja and clan members that reconized the black flame chakra went to there knees and asked forgiveness " why are u asking to be forgiven from me it's naruto that you should asked to be forgiven?" said arashi as he removed his hood to show that his kongougan activated and the diamonds around his pupil were spinning, gaara cleared his throat and said " arashi you don't you get down to business and tell us why you have summoned all of us here for this meeting?" " of course kazekage-sama" as he bowed slightly " the reason you are all here is that in six to seven years a massive army of demons will come to find and set free their leader" said arashi " how massive i think all of the villages here and our ninjas could take them out" said the yondaime mizukage" with all do respect mizukage-sama" said arashi " kirigakure has 1,245 ninja, kumogakure has 1,523 ninjas, iwagakure has 1,212 ninjas, sunagakure has 1,325 ninjas, konohagakure has 3,623 ninjas, hoshigakure has 234 ninjas, amegakure has 466 ninjas, takigakure has 123 ninjas, kusagakure has 459 ninjas, otogakure has 679 ninjas(oro is dead and a new leader is named) yukigakure has 123 ninjas kagerougakure has 100 ninjas and uzumakigakure has 1,982 ninjas thats a total of 13,130 ninja and the demons have 5,000,000 demons on their side that a diffrence of 499,986 ,870 in favor of them" said arashi " wait i though uzumakigakure was destroyed?" said one of the council members "hehe it was but i was there building up my village" said arashi as stressed out the word"my", "wait you have your own village" asked tsume " well its mine and naruto's village" said arashi " getting back on topic how do we handle the demon army?" asked the sandaime raikage " we will use ninja that specialize in taijutsu,ninjutsu and kenjutsu but genjutsu has no effect on them sadly so all ninjas that specialize in genjustu will not partake in this war" said arashi. "how do you know that genjutsu has no effect on them" asked yondaime tsuchikage " well in the last six months of my journey i was taken prisoner and they took data on me and my ninja abilitys and then they experimented me" said arashi in an angry voice as he rubbed his right hand. " what did they experiment on you with arashi-kun?" asked a concered hana " well hana-chan they tested out a metal called alloy adamantium in my right hand and it gave me these" said arashi as he extened his claws out of his right hand " does it hurt often when you extend them arashi-kun?" asked hana, " every damn time hana-chan" said arashi. "Kazekage-sama" "yes what is it", "sir 75 ships are headed towards our side of the ocean and 20 of them have black sails,"raikage-sama 100 ships are headed towards our side of the ocean and 50 of them have black sails", tsuchikage-sama 15 ships are headed towards our side of the ocean and 6 have black sails","hokage-same 125 ships are headed towards us from our side of the ocean and 80 ships have black sails". "What is that the demon army?" asked jiraiya " hehe no the black sail ships are of my men and white sails are the survivors from the other continents" said arashi " how many of your men are on each ship with black sails?" asked the yukikage"each ship has 750 men so thats 176 of my ships so thats 132,000 men so with our ninjas and my demon-slayers that equals 145,130 men and i control 88 of the men in our army" chuckled arashi. " arashi namikaze uzumaki i command you to hand over all your men to konoha" ordered danzou " ha fat chance you old one-eyed,one winged war hawk" said arashi " you dare disobey a direct order from one of your villages council members" said danzou in an angry voice " you are not a council member of my village, you are a council member of konoha which you have no right to order me around" said arashi " then we will declare war with uzumakigakure with our allies" said danzou threatenly " allies. u mean ally cuz all the villages here expect konoha are allies with my village and all my men on the ships are all at high jounin and high sannin level while i'm at mid kage level and my brother here is at high jounin to mid sannin level so you dont wanna piss me or my brother off cause if we wanted to we could destroy this whole village in under 10 seconds" said arashi in a low and scary voice dripping with venom " ha naruto wouldn't attack this village because he wants to be the rokudaime"said a council member" really lets ask naruto if he still wants to be the rokudaime" asked arashi, " naruto do you still want to be the rokudaime of this village?" asked arashi " why do i want to be kage of a village that has such weak shinobi and people that defies a hokages wishes" said naruto in disgust. " what do you mean defies a hokages wishes none of us has done that" said a council member, " yes you have our father the late yondaime wished for the village to see naruto as a hero for sacrifices his own well-being to keep all of you safe" said arashi, " what do you mean he sacrifices his own well-being to keep us safe" asked ino. " naruto has to keep up his inner-defenses up by giving a piece of his sanity to keep the kyuubi at bay so that it wont get free and kill you all" spat out arashi." so that is it , and now me and naruto will head to our village so i can train him in the ways to control his kekkei genkai and how to be a demon slayer so we will return in five years will all my demon slayers to watch out for the demons" said arashi as he walked away with naruto at his heels. 


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

SUMIMASEN fateful readers but i can't think of any new idea's for my stoorys after DEMON SQUAD so if u have anymore ideas send me a pm and ill ty to make up a chapter with the ideas you guys give me

thanks...masterofdark


End file.
